Here comes Goodbye
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Tony and Kate have a secret. Will it be too late to share with everyone. Spoilers for Twilight but mostly a bit of fluffy sadness. Tate majorly. To the song Here comes Goodbye by Rascal Flats. Read and Review


**K guys this is a new song fic to the song Here comes Goodbye by Rascal Flats. I lost my notebook that has Accidentally in Love and My life in my words in it and when I find it I will update them both**

**Disclamer: Yea I don't on Them but I can dream right????**

**Here Comes Goodbye**

_I can hear the truck tires coming up the gravel road_

_Its not like her to drive that slow, nothings on the radio_

_Footsteps on my front porch, I hear my doorbell_

_She usually comes right in, now I can tell. _

" You did good," I said to her with a smile, one I had recently reserved for her. she turned to me and we both could see the newfound love in our eyes." For once, DiNozzos right," Gibbs said with a smile. I brushed my hand gently across her back, causing her to shift her weight so she was resting on it. " Wow," She said laughing, " I thought I'd be dead before-" The rest of her words were lost forever in a gunshot that hit her straight between the eyes. My face was sprayed with her blood, the blood of my lover, and she fell backwards. I was frozon stiff as Gibbs pulled out his gun and said only one word,

" Ari"

_Here comes Goodbye Here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of tears I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, hee comes me wishing things had never changed_

_and she was here in my arms tonight._

_Here comes Goodbye_

Tony collapsed on Kates body. She couldn't be gone,No,not after the short time. He felt the tears start to fall as Gibbs came over and said," Tony come on she needs to go home." I snifed and said," She isn't truley coming home." He looked a me questionangly. Tony grabbed a chain that was around her neck and one that was around his and pulled them out. On the were wedding bands and a dogtag. The dogtag had a picture of Kate in a flowing white dress and tony in a nice black tux, he was leaning into kiss her and she was smiling at him. He turned the tag over and it said," Anthony and Caitlin DiNozzo, Forever nd For Always." Gibbs looked at Tony," You two were,"Tony nodded his head.

" Married."

_I can hear her say I love you like it was yesterday_

_And I could see it written on her face, she had never felt that way_

_One day I thought I'd see her with her daddy by her side_

_And violins would play," Here comes the Bride."_

Tony leaned down and kissed her, she was still warm. why couldn't it have been him, she didn't deserve to die. If Gibbs didn't kill the bastard he would. He took an innocent life,but not just any life, his Katies life. She meant so much to him and he didn't know how he was going to survive. She had taken the shell he was and turned him into a man. She was taken from him and pplaced in a black body bag, oh how he wanted to jump in there with her. Nobody had known and they were going to tell them next week but now she was gone, he would have to tell them

Alone

_Here comes goodbye here comes the last time_

_I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the start of evry sleepless night the first o every tear I;_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed,_

_And she was right here in my arms tonigh_

_here comes goodbye_

The whole team had gathered in the bullpen, including Ducky and abby, Tony was standing infront of them He had removed Kates necklace before the docs had taken her and was holding it in his hand with his untucked from underneath his shirt. " I've asked you all because I have some news," he stopped and took a shakey breath," About three months ago Kate and I got marries." Everyone gasped and he continued, " we got our rings put on these necklaces and dogtags with our pictures and some lyrics from our favorite song, Forever and For Always, but our Forever was cut short." He sniffed and the tears came

" I can't do this."

_Whys It have to go from good to gone_

_Before the lights turn on, yeah your left alone_

_Oh but here comes goodbye_

On the day of her funeral Tony placed her necklace gingerly around her neck and the rosary in her hands. Everyone paced their rose on her casket but when he touched it he felt a spark of energy. That night he was lying on the couch. He couldn't face the bed it was cold eithout her there. He thought back to when they first got married and their first night together, Gosh she was so beautiful. No other women could take her place, she was something else.

Special

_Here comes Goodbye here comes the last time_

_Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry_

_Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed_

_and she was here in my arms tonight_

_Here comes Goodbye_

Tony layed restlesly when he felt something beside him. He turned over and their she was. Kate wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He knew she was dead but he could feel her there. She smiled and said," My love, my best friend, It's okay to move on. all you need to do is think of me and I'll be here. I love you.

Forever and For always."


End file.
